Various types of locking mechanisms for tilt cab vehicles have been heretofore proposed wherein a blade member carried by the tilt cab is movable into an opening or cavity provided in a pin housing member mounted on the vehicle chassis and wherein a locking pin is so arranged in the pin housing as to be movable through an opening in the blade member to securely lock the tilt cab in proper position. Examples of the prior art devices are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Hirst Nos. 3,279,559 and 3,497,257, and Hirst el al U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,840, and the Hirst et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,793. Power cylinder means have also been utilized so that the locking and unlocking movements of the locking pin may be remotely controlled. While the prior tilt cab locking devices have generally been regarded as satisfactory under certain conditions, locking operations were sometimes difficult due to the small target area presented to the cab-carried blade when the parts were relatively moved prior to the locking operation. Also in the prior devices, the locking pin was movable completely through the opening in the blade member and the end portion of the pin projected into a further opening in the housing member. Such construction required extremely accurate fitting of the parts of the locking mechanism.
The present invention was developed to provide a simplified locking device which avoids the foregoing disadvantages and which is not only economical to manufacture but is more positive in its locking operation.